phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Adoption
Introduction For those who don't know, I am currently working on adopting this wiki as I feel that we have an inactive founder. He has not made a page edit since June 18, 2008. (see Wikia:Wiki adoption requests for guidelines on criteria for whether a founder is inactive or not) I have left a message on his talk page asking for admin rights and emailed him requesting the same. I have not heard back from him and am trying to solicit help from Wikia Central in moving this process forward. —Topher 21:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Archived Discussions Inactive creator/no other admins :archived from User:Felinoel Wow, this place doesn't look too good, could someone direct me to this wikia's creator? felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:46, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :originally from User talk:Felinoel As far as I can tell, the creator of this wiki hasn't contributed an article since June 18. I've emailed him to try and get him to turn over some admin access to me, so that I can help out with some of the work. Superflash101 and I have been working hard in a vacuum trying to get this up to speed, and since I seem to be the more experienced of the two of us, I have taken the initiative to get some of the privileges for the site. Hopefully if we get some more users from some of the places I have "advertised" at, we can really get the ball rolling. —Topher 19:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :archived from User talk:Topher208 Wow, I see, well I plan on writing whole bunches of articles myself, especially after seeing the number of articles here, I will just have to go buy the episodes somewhere first felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Wiki adoption update :archived from User talk:Topher208 I have not received word from Drjones. However, upon further investigation as to what we need to do in order to gain administrator status without him, I found out that a founder of a wiki should be inactive for more than 60 days in order for someone to adopt it. Despite this, I have emailed Wikia and tried to get the ball rolling since there's been no response in any form from Drjones. Also, from now on, instead of using my talk page as the main forum, let's actually use the forum! :) —Topher 20:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, I messed up earlier and thought Drjones hadn't contributed since July, but it was actually June. Wikia has emailed me and wants to make sure I have the support of those contributing on the wiki before they promote me to admin. If you think I've been coming on too strong with volunteering for the responsibility, now is the time to let wikia know before they finalize this whole thing. I'm looking for votes and comments for and against over at Forum:Wiki Adoption. —Topher 05:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Is this for admin or creator status? (I think creator's is called bureaucrat?) felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't seen or heard from Drjones since I started editing. So, I suppose I'm seeking both admin and bureaucrat privileges. I would settle for admin rights right now to do some cleanup of some of the menus, etc., that need work, but adoption of the wiki would grant me both sets of privileges. —Topher 07:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I would prefer just admins, no buraeucrats... felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) New Discussions Status Is this for admin or creator status? (I think creator's is called bureaucrat?) felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ''(copied from Forum talk:Wiki Adoption) :I responded to this on my talk page, also, but the super short answer is that adoption of the wiki would give me the bureaucrat and sysop (admin) privileges. The same rights that Drjones007 now holds. As I understand it, the only thing a bureaucrat can do that an admin can't is change rights of other users (make others admins). (Also, you can talk right here in the forum page, you don't have to switch to the talk page.) —Topher 07:46, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Admins can't make others admins? I guess I never tried it in that board I am an admin of... felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Votes To further the cause of adoption, please note whether you're for or against User:Topher208 gaining administrative and bureaucratic rights for this site (and why): For *felinoel :I am voting for Toph because this site needs a buraeucrat who exists and Toph was the first to step up. *Super Flash: :I think that Topher is a fine candidate, but I do want to make sure that we don't get total rights taken away. Other that, that I am all for Topher as the head admin, as long as we who also recreated this site can keep our admin status. *Yea mate! But we'll need some more administrator powers. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 21:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Against * Resolution I have been granted sysop privileges, but it would seem not bureaucrat privileges. Therefore, I cannot make anyone else an admin of the site without contacting "UserWendy" or Toughpigs. However, I have been given full access to the rest of the wiki, so that's a good thing! First order of business was to eliminate and rollback the changes made by Happyface414 since Toughpigs blocked him for us. Apparently there was a history of behavior with him on other wikis, too. Any other requests can be placed in new topics on the forum. —Topher 00:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki